Happy happy ending
by NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D
Summary: "Un apuesto joven llama a la puerta y le pide que se calce la mas hermosa de las zapatillas. En cuanto observa que esta ajusta al pie perfectamente, la toma del brazo al mismo tiempo que le dice: -Queda usted arrestada, esta zapatilla fue hallada en la escena del crimen"
1. Prologo

Happy happy ending

Prologo

¿Alguna vez pensaron que un cuento de fantasía se haría realidad? Bueno, prácticamente se hizo realidad en mi vida. Aunque debo admitir que fue….ligeramente diferente a lo esperado.

Y cuando me refiero a ligeramente diferente, me refiero a muy diferente en todo el sentido de la palabra.

En primero, mi cuento de fantasía hecho realidad mezclaba a varios personajes de diferentes cuentos como: Yo que se supone que soy la linda cenicienta, Romeo, el típico mujeriego imbécil que lo conocerán pronto, Caperucita roja, la pobre que se perdió en el bosque y fue comida por el lobo, la sirenita que "ayuda" al príncipe en este caso Romeo, pero que resulta ser un demonio arpía y por último, la típica bruja mala de blanca nieves o también el lobo y amiga de la sirenita aquí.

Y me preguntaran, ¿Cómo diablos es posible que todos estos personajes estén juntos?

Pues les diré…es putamente posible en mi miserable vida. Ahh, y una recomendación antes de leer…

No crean en los cuentos de hadas

Y me dicen que diablos haces poniendo un fic ni no haz actulizado! Así que GOMENE! Es que no me resisti ._. ya tengo el primer capi pero lo estoy pasando a Word XD espero que lo lean ^^y por lo demás fics…estoy en eso :D ahh en este fic me inspire en mi mako-nee san por que ella menciono a la sirenita y yo escuchaba romeo and cinderella…XD

REVIEWS REVIEWS! Si me envían uno les mando un abrazo (?)


	2. ¿¡Que!

Disclaimer: no soy millonaria y vocaloid no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivas compañías y no hago este fic con fines de lucro

Advertencia: lenguaje y situaciones para adultos…por algo es rating M no creen? Se que nadie les hace caso (yo tengo trece y escribo esto) pero mínimo tengo que advertirles lo que contiene y próximamente lemmon creo.

¡¿Qué?!

Un tremendo dolor de cabeza me despertó de mi sueño. Hice una mueca al sentir mi cabeza palpitar gracias a la resaca. Mi cuarto estaba desordenado pero gracias a algo no tenía mas compañía que mi gato campanita.

Suspire antes de levantarme de la cama e ir a mirarme al espejo con algo de dificultad al caminar.

Mi aspecto daba asco.

Mi cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y con tantos enredos que me tardare un mes en quitármelos. Mis ojos estaban rojos por el alcohol de anoche y encima y bajo ellos había unas grandes manchas negras producto de desvelarme. Mis labios estaban secos igual que mi normalmente blanca piel, que ahora se encontraba algo roja e inflamada.

Sip..parecía un asco y estar en ropa rota y sucia no ayudaba.

Me lave los dientes tratando de sacar el olor a alcohol y aun con la cabeza matándome decidí volver a la cama.

Hasta que recordé…(lanzando un par de maldiciones en el proceso) que hoy tenía trabajo en el museo.

Lanzando un sordo grito que despertó a campanita y que me retumbo en los oídos, me puse a arreglarme.

Pues no quede tan mal…tape con maquillaje mis ojeras, arregle a como pude mi cabello turquesa sujetándolo en dos coletas, tire en vestido sucio y roto que traía puesto desde la fiesta de anoche y lo cambie por un sencillo vestido celeste con lazos cafés y zapatos del mismo color. Me tome una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y me puse a ordenar mis cosas cuando escuche que alguien llamaba al timbre del departamento.

Baje con fastidio a abrir la puerta cuando recordé el sueño que había tenido anoche por causa de la borrachez.

Se trataba de que yo era la trágica cenicienta que corría como estúpida sin su zapatilla de cristal perseguida por…unos demonios? Si, definitivamente debería dejar de tomar.

-¡Voy!- grite mientras corría hasta la puerta para abrirla, tanta era mi prisa que ni me fije por el picaporte para ver quién era, o tal vez solo me dio igual, solo la abrí topándome con unos ojos azules mirándome con curiosidad. Mi mente decía que preguntara qué diablos hacia un súper modelo en la puerta de mi apartamento o dijera algo coherente pero mi garganta se quedo sin sonido.

El tipo sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos haciendo que me preguntara quien era su dentista.

-¿Me permite?- pregunto con un tono que alguien usaría para conseguir sexo

Cosa que no me importo demasiado.

¡Diablos! ¡Miku Hatsune haz o di algo! ¡Él puede ser un mugre violador y tu solo te quedas parada!

Cuando volví a mi rara realidad y me quite apurada la saliva que salía de mis labios, el chico rubio estaba arrodillado frente mío sosteniendo algo en sus manos.

Mi garganta produjo un pequeño grito agudo en el momento en que puso algo en mi pie. Dirigí mi vista hacia el ya con la palabra "acepto" en mis labios hasta que vi….¿¡una zapatilla?!

Otra sonrisa se apodero de los labios del tipo rubio, pero esta vez no era para nada encantadora.

Mierda…sentí un escalofrió recorrerme cuando tomo mi brazo y dirigió sus labios a mi oído.

-Queda usted arrestada, esta zapatilla fue hallada en la escena del crimen

¿¡Qué?!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews en el prologo, sinceramente no pensé que fuera a tener en especial gracias a eclipse total me alegra que alguno de mis fics se ha leído por alguien "del otro bando" XD Tratare de actualizar seguido pero los capis estarán cortos eso lo advierto, en serio gracias por leer estas tonterías!

Dejen reviews o el lobo ira a comerlos….¡buu!


	3. Mierda

Disclaimer: no soy millonaria y vocaloid no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivas compañías y no hago este fic con fines de lucro

Advertencia: lenguaje y situaciones para adultos…por algo es rating M no creen? Se que nadie les hace caso (yo tengo trece y escribo esto) pero mínimo tengo que advertirles lo que contiene y próximamente lemmon, creo.

Mierda

-¡Ya te repetí cincuenta veces! Ayer fui a la fiesta de mi amiga Lily, tome algo de alcohol y lo último que recuerdo es haber despertado en mi casa!-grite por cincuenta vez al estúpido detective rubio que me miraba con cara de fastidio

-Y yo te lo volveré a repetir una vez más cenicienta, tu zapato fue encontrado en la escena del crimen y eres la que mas coincide de todos los sospechosos-una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su cara- además no me dirás que ayer te fuiste corriendo solo por que te creías cenicienta?

Suspire con fastidio…desde esta mañana había estado en la estación de policía respondiendo preguntas por el asesinato de una persona que ni sabía que existía. Ahh y lo peor de todo…con un detective galán prostituto. Si me preguntan ¿Por qué prostituto? Pues por que a cada chica que pasaba…le coqueteaba. Y no trataba de esconderlo o evitarlo, era tan…imbécil, si esa es la perfecta palabra que buscaba.

Además…¿una persona se controla cuando esta borracha? La respuesta es obviamente que no…y por según lo que me decía el prostituto, anoche corrí de la fiesta cuando los policías empezaron a llegar y deje mi zapatilla ahí.

Donde se supone que hubo un asesinato…en serio tengo la mejor suerte del mundo.

-No recuerdo ni mierda que paso anoche! Y no conozco ninguna Rin Kagamine! ¿Yo para querría asesinar a alguien que no conozco?-lo mire con enojo y algo de malestar, tenia aquí todo el maldito día! ¡Y eran las cinco de la tarde! Mi jefe seguramente me mataría y mi gato debe de estar muriéndose de hambre.

-Ten cuidado con tu lenguaje cenicienta…-rio de manera imbécil, aunque como no podría reír de esa forma si lo es?- recuerda con quien estás hablando

-Si te refieres a que hablo con un detective imbécil mal pagado…si, si lo recuerdo y no me digas cenicienta Romeo

-¿Romeo? No me permiten tener sexo con los sospechosos…pero si me confiesas toda la verdad te prometo que te violare antes de mandarte a prisión

-Ya quisieras…-solté un bufido y me levante de la silla en donde me encontraba sentada, haciéndola caer sin querer- Si tengo que testificar o confesar…cosa que ya lo hice por que te conté todo lo que recuerdo, lo quiero hacer con un detective que no esté pensando en cómo atarme a la cama mientras me habla

El imbécil iba a decir algo pero un tipo de cabello café con lentes lo interrumpió abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente.

-¡Detective Len!-grito ganándose una mirada de cuestionamiento de parte del creo detective imbécil llamado Len.

-¿Qué pasa Kiyoteru?-le pregunto con un tono de "lárgate"

-Ha..ha habido otro asesinato hace unas horas-murmuro tartamudeando ¡Ja! ¡Yo he estado aquí todo el día! No pude haber asesinado a nadie.

-Bueno eso significa que probablemente no seas el asesino cenicienta –otra de sus sonrisas escalofriantes…esto no era bueno- pero…como eres sospechosa me ayudaras con este caso

-¡¿Q..qué?!-casi grite estupefacta

-Pe..pero detective..ella es una civil no puede meterse en casos del gobierno-dijo por lo bajo Kiyoteru, oh si gracias a dios me salvo

-Eso es cierto-siguió sin quitar su sonrisa- pero…si yo digo que la requiero en el caso…y le explico a mi padre que es un líder rico del gobierno.…no creo que haya problema-rio de forma macabra y me tomo de la muñeca acercándome a su cara- no te parece genial cenicienta?

-¡Ni mierda!-grite sin contenerme y tratando de liberarme de su amarradura, cosa que hizo que el imbécil me pusiera más cerca de su cara

-Te prometo…-susurro- que al final de este caso te tendré gimiendo en mi cama

-Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡mierda!

Perdón si hasta hoy pongo capi XD es que tuve un proyecto de la escuela y eso me tenia atareada pero bueno aquí esta el capi…siento que no me salió muy bien pero bueno aquí va la trama :D

Les tengo una adivinanza! La próxima muerte…a que cuento de hadas creen que haga referencia? El que me diga la respuesta correcta pondré algo de la pareja que quiera (lenxrin lenxkaito mikuxluka lo que quieran me da igual) una pista! Se trata de una princesa ;)

Dejen reviews o el lobo se los va a comer ¡!


	4. Bella durmiente

Capitulo 3

Bella durmiente

Como si mi vida no pudiera ser tan miserable…ahora estoy atrapada en un asesinato doble. Ohh y la mejor parte es que estoy junto a él mayor imbécil detective que quiere violarme cada vez que me ve. ¿Acaso mi vida no puede ser mejor? Nótese mi sarcasmo por favor.

-Ya llegamos Cenicienta, sal de tu calabaza mágica o lo que sea pero hazlo rápido- Len ya estaba fuera del auto, sosteniendo mi puerta y mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

Bufe a modo de respuesta y sin dirigirle la mirada salí del auto. Su brazo me rodeo la cintura ganándose un pellizco de mi parte, cosa que a mi desgracia no funciono para que se alejara de mí.

-Tranquila cenicienta- murmuro acercándose a mi oído- el lobo no te comerá

Sus encantos ya me estaban fastidiando y que los intentara cada cinco segundos ya estaba sacándome de mis casillas.

-Mi nombre es Miku, no Cenicienta ¡Miku!- grite ya desesperada del estúpido apodo- Mira, si quieres que te diga Detective Len en vez de detective imbécil o Romeo tu dime Miku!

Una risita tonta salió de sus labios y su mano que se posaba en mi cintura bajo lentamente…

-Mmmm…-ronroneo, un escalofrió se apoderaba de mi mientras sentía su mano- Prefiero decirte Cenicienta ya que así podría ser tu Romeo

Levante la mano con la intención de darle un buen y merecido golpe pero sujetándome nuevamente de mi cintura me obligo a avanzar junto a el hasta donde un grupo de gente se concentraba alrededor de algo que no pude distinguir.

-¡Detective Kagamine!-alguien grito haciendo que todo el grupo de gente volteara a vernos.

Mi cara probablemente estaba roja como un tomate e hice un último intento en zafarme del brazo de Len.

Que…fallo completamente al sentir sus labios en mi cuello.

-Vendré en seguida mi princesita- susurro contra mi piel antes de alejarse y yendo hacia donde la gente estaba concentrada.

-¿¡Pero que….?!-si mi cara antes estaba roja de vergüenza aun seguida roja pero de ira.

¡El idiota se estaba burlando de mí!

Chasque mi lengua y bajando mi mirada me dirigí hacia donde el imbécil estaba.

Había mucha gente, la mayoría policías. No me había dado cuenta de donde estaba hasta ahora.

Me encontraba en el Central Park de la ciudad.

Mucha gente pasaba en bicicleta o con sus perros y se fijaba en todos los policías que estaban reunidos alrededor de un pequeño estanque.

Entre más me acercaba al punto donde todos estaban, un olor dulzón se apoderaba de mi nariz.

Empuje con cuidado a unos cuantos policías para poder al fin lo que todos observaban. Se trataba de un cadáver que se encontraba acostado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y una flor en sus manos que se juntaban sobre su regazo.

Era mi mejor amiga Lily.

Un rasposo sollozo salió de mis labios mientras sentía que mis piernas cedían y caía en el pastoso suelo de rodillas.

-¡Lily!-grite sin ahora contener mis lágrimas- No es posible…

-Así que…-escuche que Len decía detrás de mí- la bella durmiente, se quedó esperando su beso?

Lo se, no se como justificarme por no haber actualizado, de hecho si tengo un escusa, mi computadora se descompuso y ahora uso otra…QUE NO TIENE WORD Q-Q

Estoy desesperada T-T y hasta hoy pude…quitarle la computadora a mi padre y escribir esto

Lo siento lo siento, lanzenme tomates si asi lo desean D:

Tratare de subir el próximo lo mas rápido que pueda!

Dejen reviews o el lobo se los comera!


End file.
